Uchiha Capturado
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sasuke es capturado por Sakura, por una mision que los ninjas the Konoha estan planeando. No esta muy feliz, obviamente. A nadie le gusta estar amarado a una silla mientras que le quitan su chakra, verdad? Pobre, pobre Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no es mio _

* * *

Lentamente Sasuke se despertó de su sueno, no había sonado nada; bueno, tal vez si. Pero, no fue un sueno, era mas como la realidad, pero era demasiado raro para ser verdadero. Tenia que haber sido un sueno, decidió, antes de ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos. Se trato de mover, pero lo encontró imposible. No se podía mover. Sus ojos se abrieron en menos de un instante, se hicieron grandes a descubrir que estaba amarado a una silla. El no era capaz de, como Neji, cortar las cuerdas en su cuerpo con chakra. Era imposible, no se podía mover. La persona que lo avía amarado definitivamente sabia como hacer nudos. Sasuke dejo que sus ojos miraran alrededor del cuarto donde se encontraba; el cuarto no tenía casi nada de muebles, solo la silla donde estaba sentado, una mesita en medio del cuarto, y otra silla en frente suyo. Trato de activar el Sharingan, pero fracasó, no funciono. De repente lo entendió todo. Le estaban quitando su chakra. No era cansancio, le estaban quitando su chakra, definitivamente. Pero, quien era podía de hacer eso? Un enemigo? No, era un trabajo muy avanzado; pero donde demonios estaba? Trato de recordar que había pasado antes de que todo se hiciera obscuro.

Después de un tiempo de pensar, vino a la conclusión que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que hico antes de que, de alguna manera, terminara en el cuarto, amarado a una silla, lo cual es muy, muy incomodo. Era genjutsu? El no sabría, no podía activar el Sharingan. Nunca había estado en genjutsu sin su Sharingan; tenía sus ojos y su don tan bien entrenados que podía ver a una persona usando genjutsu millas y millas a lo legos. Figurativamente por supuesto.

No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero se estaba hartando, mucho. Por que demonios alguien lo impresionaría, pero no interrogarlo, o matarlo, o al menos hablar con el? Estaba súper hartado. Lo estaban tratando de matar de hambre? Tendría su chakra de regreso tarde o temprano, al menos que alguien viniera frecuentemente a quitárselo. Estaba seguro que podría romper las estúpidas cuerdas cuando pudiera usar su chakra de nuevo. Bueno, solo si alguien, de hecho, le estaba quitando su chakra, y no era genjutsu, pero el chico estaba seguro de que no era. Si suficientemente seguro.

Después de muchas, largas, desagradables horas, Sasuke estaba empezando a tener hambre y a pensar que podría ser genjutsu después de todo. Bueno, puede una persona tener hambre en una ilusión? Sasuke deseo que hubiera puesto más atención a Iruka, o a Kakashi, o a Sakura, de cualquier manera.

_Finalmente!_ Pensó, saliendo de su pequeña siesta que estaba teniendo. Gracias a sus buenos oídos, pudo escuchar un tipo de jaleo, no de echo había sido una puerta abriéndose. Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una presencia, y ahí estaba. Una persona chiquita se estaba acercando a el, estaba tan cerco(a) que estaba en frente de Sasuke, pero su cara estaba cubierta por las sombras. Despacio, Sasuke gimió, planeando en tener venganza por el pequeño incidente. Eso era, cuando tuviera su chakra de regreso. Gimió otra vez. Alguien iba a pagar!

La persona delante de el tomo un paso adelante y Sasuke pudo notar que estaba usando una mascara. Observo a la persona un poco más y dedujo que tenía que ser una muchacha, puesto que era muy pequeña.

"Quien eres?" pregunto fríamente, mientras que la chica se empezó a reír un poco. No contesto su pregunta, haciendo que Sasuke se enfureciera aun más. Tomo un paso mas cerca y el pudo ver que el pelo era un color muy familiar. La muchacha bajo su cabeza un poco y Sasuke gimió otra vez; no podía ser ninguna otra persona. Esta era la niña que lo capturo? Había sido capaz de capturarlo?

"Sakura" dijo, incredulidad escrito por toda su cara, tratando de parecer frio; pero realmente no funciono, no era muy creíble dado que su cara decía: Que demonios?

La chica se quito la mascara de su cara y la tiro al piso, riéndose un poco mas.

"Entonces," dijo, estresando la palabra mientras que caminaba alrededor de su silla, riéndose aun mas; Sasuke pensó que era una risa diabólica. "Te diste cuenta que era yo?" Sakura le guiño.

Sasuke gimió otra vez y dijo: "No fue difícil, eres probablemente la única persona con el pelo rosa en todo el mundo."

Sakura se empezó a reír algún más mientras que acertó con la cabeza.

_Que demonios es su problema?_ Pensó.

"Te quite tu chakra, pero estoy segura que tu ya te habías dado cuenta," se agacho un poco, asta que sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse. "Por que eres taaaaaan inteligente, Sa-su-ke-kun." Se rio otra vez. Sasuke trago saliva contra su voluntad. Movió su cabeza lentamente, no chica lo había hecho tragar saliva, nadie, nunca! Que demonios?!

Desafortunadamente Sakura se dio cuenta de sus acciones que eran, sin duda, culpa de nervios; se acerco aun más, sus narices se estaban tocando. Con una voz seductora le susurro en el oído: "Que te pasa, Sasuke-kun?" Se alejo de el un poco, se estaba empezando a reír otra vez.

"Que demonios esta pasando aquí?" Pregunto enojado, aunque el enojo era mas consigo mismo. Primero, como pudo haber sido una presa tan fácil? Y por que demonios ella le estaba haciendo sentir así a el?

"Que demonios esta pasando aquí?" repitió lentamente, poniendo su índice en su boca. Estaba, obviamente, pensando en una respuesta. Sasuke estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no ver sus labios. Movió su cabeza a otra dirección, no sintiéndose muy feliz en la situación.

Cuando tuvo demasiada seguridad para volver a mirar a su dirección, se dio cuenta que estaba justo en frente de el. Cuando se hico tan rápida? _Tan silenciosa_? Agrego, ni siquiera la había escuchado moverse. Trago saliva otra vez, odiándose a si mismo por eso. Cuando se convirtió así? Se patio mentalmente, no niña nunca lo había hecho sentir así, como se sentía? No estaba seguro, solo sabia que no se debería de sentir así. El ni era débil, y mucho menos interesado en muchachas, tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Pero, pensándolo bien, que chico de dieciocho anos podría resistir a la chica en frente de el? Urg…muchachas eran solo un dolor de cabeza.

"Bien?" preguntó tan fríamente como pudo.

"Aah, Sasuke-kun, no seas tan grosero," susurro, acariciando su cachete. Se patio mentalmente, esto no era bueno.

"Explícate." Le ordeno. Se sentó en la otra silla, cruzo sus piernas, y lo miro a los ojos.

"Esta bien, si tu insistes" suspiro, pero sus ojos estaban brillando; como si había esperado mucho tiempo para esto. "Yo te capture y ahora tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te dijo." Sonrió.

"Que?" Fue la única cosa que Sasuke logro decir.

"Estaba bromeando, por que Sasuke-kun estaba asustado de hacer cosas que no quería?" Se paro otra vez.

"Cuando te convertiste así, Sakura?" Pregunto, mirando a sus ojos.

"Deja ver," dijo, poniéndose su índice en su boca, como lo había echo unos cuantos minutos antes. Sasuke la miro, sus labios se miraban tan suaves. Sasuke estaba maravillado por ella, se pregunto como lo había logrado. Cuando el todavía estaba en Konoha nunca había estado interesado en ella, pero ahora…"Creo que fue en el tiempo que tu te fuiste. Si alrededor de ese tiempo." Su sonrisa volviendo a parecer, mucho más grande. Sasuke trago saliva de nuevo, por la que, tercera vez? Había perdido la cuenta. Cerró sus ojos para organizar sus pensamientos, cuando, de repente, pensó, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Le pegaría donde mas le dolía.

"Perdóname, sobre eso, Sakura," dijo, tratando de sonar seductoramente. Sakura lo miro, su cara sin ninguna emoción, nada. _Caíste!_ Pensó. "De verdad no te quería hacer sufrir, Sakura" estaba susurrando. La chica tomo un paso hacia delante, mirándolo. "Quería quedarme, pero no podía." Tratando de sonar avergonzado. La niña tomo otro paso, estaba enfrente de el.

"Enserio, Sasuke-kun?" Pregunto con cuidado. Sasuke estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil en no sonreír en triunfo.

"Enserio, Sakura" respondió, mirando a sus ojos.

Se sentó en sus piernas. Sasuke estaba sin palabras, que demonios era su problema? Estaba tan cerca que podía olerla. Olía a cerezas, olía bonito, en realidad, era bonito…espera, que? Que estaba pasando? Desde cuando le importaba a el como una persona olía?

"Bien," dijo, obviamente feliz, "por que no te voy a dejar irte otra vez!" Acaricio su cachete otra vez y susurro: "No te irías otra vez, verdad?"

"No quiero estar aquí!" Exploto, Sasuke Uchiha exploto. Por que no estaba funcionando su plan? Y por que el, de todas las personas en este mundo, esta galaxia, universo, estaba reaccionando así con ella?

"Sa-su-ke-kun," lo estaba mirando con ojos de perrito, "no te enojes, por favor. Te va a gustar estar aquí; de verdad no es un lugar tan malo. Oh eso me recuerda; tengo que quitarte tu chakra otra vez. De verdad lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes," sonrió otra vez. Rápido formo unas cuantas señas con sus manos y sus manos empezaron a brillar con chakra. "Te puede cansar un poco," lo advirtió feliz. Toco su pecho mientras que el sostenía el aire. Se estaba sintiendo, de echo, cansado, mientras que ella le quitaba su chakra.

"Porque?" susurro, pelando para no cerrar sus ojos.

De repente sonó seria, haciendo que el levantara la cabeza en sorpresa, "sabrás cuando se el momento perfecto," murmuro.

"Sakura," susurro, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y empezara a dormir, por culpa del fatigo.

Sakura suspiro mientras que veía al muchacho en frente de ella. Por que le habían dado esta misión a ella? Pasaron días antes de que lograra traerlo ahí. De verdad tenia que quejarse con su shishou sobre eso. Había tenido que ser entrenada por Ibiki. No por que ella lo interrogaría, pero si tenia que tener lo ahí hasta que los otros llegaran. Había tenido que entrenar con Ibiki para que ella no fuera afectada por nada que el digiera o hiciera para que lo dejara libre. Con una ultima mirada hacia el, se fue. Era hora de comer algo, le traería algo a el también en su próxima visita.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, estaba en el bosque, cerca de donde habían visto a Itachi por la última vez. Si todo salía bien, lo alcanzarían en unos cuantos días. Todas las rutas de escape estaban cerradas por una cosa u otra, liberaría a Sasuke en poco tiempo, para que los ayudara a matar a Itachi. Ese era el plan. No creía que era un buen plan, pero ese era lo que sus supervisores querían. Era su trabajo asegurarse de que Sasuke no tratara de escapar una vez que lo haya dejado libre. Suspiro una vez mas, _que idea tan maravillosa,_ pensó sarcásticamente.

* * *

**My story, translated by lizuchiha!**


	2. Grande, Estúpida Boca

Cp. 2: Grande, Estúpida Boca

Esa había sido una buena, muy buena idea. Nunca funcionaria, nunca. No chance en la historia de chances. Sakura grito en frustración. Tenten se estaba acercando a ella, se rio cuando la vio.

"Niña, niña, niña, que han echo contigo?" Le guillo a la enoja chica junto a ella. "De verdad saben como hacerte enojar, verdad? Bueno, tal vez deberías de haber cerrado tu boca. " Se empezó a reír. Sakura le estaba mandando chuchillos por los ojos. Lo que mas le molestaba es que tenía razón: técnicamente hablando. Que importa? Culpen todo al orgullo. Tenten tenía razón. Era su estúpida culpa que estaba en donde estaba ahora. Grande, estúpida boca.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había despertado otra vez. Estaba enojado, oh demonios, estaba enojado. De echo, si no fueran por los pequeños detalles (o sea, su carencia de chakra, a.k.a. patético Sasuke) ya hubiera destruido el lugar. Todo estaría destruido ahora. Se estaba imaginando lo que haría una vez que estuviera libre. Para agregar a su miseria una chica de pelo rosa apareció en sus pensamientos. Suspiro, al menos sabia que no era genjutsu; no que eso lo ayudara. Seguirá Naruto tratando de levarla en una cita? El no podía recordar por que le había dicho que no a ella cada vez que preguntara. Oh, yeah, chicas solo eran dolores de cabeza, o no? No, eso no había sido la única razón; ahorita no podía acordarse de la otra, tal vez mas tarde… ahora que lo pensaba, la primera razón parecía tan tonta…pero de regreso al tema. Demonios, Naruto no solo estaría totalmente alrededor de ella, pero probablemente toda la populación masculina de Konoha estarían locos por ella! Como Lee. Oh, como odiaba a Lee. El niño con el ridículo traje verde, el que era idéntico a su sensei, el que tenía las cejas tan…raras. Bueno, el termino perdedor seria un mejor adjetivo para el. Lo peor de todo es que el lo había vencido, a el! Nadie vencía a un Uchiha sin ser odiado por el, che. Oh, y también estaba Kiba, estúpido cara de perro: tan hiperactivo como Naruto. Sasuke juro que había usado a su perro tonto para impresionar a Sakura. Siempre había tenido una debilidad hacia esas criaturas de cuatro patas. Al menos Kiba, no podría ganarla por si mismo. No, Kiba estaba eliminado; también, estaba el flojo Shikamaru. Era suficiente mente inteligente para lograrlo, pero era demasiado flojo para alguien como Sakura; demasiado débil, también. Choji? Ignorándolo, se rio (al menos como Sasuke se ríe, que no es reírse en realidad…). Que tal Shino? El era prácticamente imposible de leer, casi como el. Era misterioso, un extra. La chicas le gustaban los chicos misteriosos, no? Bueno como sabría el? Sakura no era un muchacha que se fascinara por insectos, no le gustaban; como dijo antes, ella era más una persona de animales de cuatro patas, estúpido Kiba. Hyuuga? No, el no estaba interesado en esas cosas, como el (Por que era eso?). Pero aun así, nadie sabia nada, nadie podía asegurar nada. Si salgo de aquí le voy a pegar como si no hubiera mañana, de todos modos. Sasuke pensó, con una mueca malvada en su cara.

Grande, grande, grande, GIGANTE boca Sakura gruño de nuevo.

-Retroceso de tiempo-

_"Hola, Sakura" Kakashi grito. Estaba leyendo su libro__ 'educativo' mientras que dicha niña__ lo miraba acertando su cabeza. 'Definitivamente a cambiado mucho' pensó. "Quería__ hablar contigo. Tsunade-sama nos dio una misión, o sea Naruto y yo. Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedes venir con nosotros esta vez"_

_Sakura estaba atontada, "pero que paso con el equipo Kakashi?" pregunto, sintiendo la cólera acumulándose en ella.__ Que injusticia_

_"Equipo Kakashi todavía esta en el negocio, pero esta vez es diferente," Kakashi dijo, tratando de explicarle. _

_"Que puede ser tan diferente, que yo no puedo ir__ Tu odias a las mujeres__" Parecía que se había olvidado que Tsunade era la que les había dado la misión._

_Kakashi trago saliva, ignorando sabiamente__ el último comentario, "Sasuke-kun," dijo simplemente._

_Sakura miro a su alrededor, maniáticamente. "Donde__!Donde__!"_

_"No, no esta aquí, pero tenemos que capturarlo y seguir a Akatzuki al mismo tiempo."_

_"Porque yo no puedo ayudar__" Sakura pregunto, tratando de calmarse._

_"Tsunade-sama piensa que estarías demasiada mente involucrada emocionalmente en esto."_

_"Involucrada emocionalmente__ Puedo ser tan fría como el hielo, tanto como ese estúpido.__"__ Estaba punto de fijar al pobre de Kakashi contra la pared en su enojo._

_Kakashi levanto sus manos en defensa. "__No fue mi idea. Discútelo con Tsunade-sama."_

_Sakura estaba a punto de volverse loca__. Corrió hacia la oficina del Hokage, tiro la puerta, y grito: "Shishou, quiero ir también__"_

_Todas las personas en el cuarto la miraron. Naruto y Jirayia estaban ahí, después de mirar a la chica regresaron su mirada hacia la figura de autoridad, preguntándose de que era todo eso._

_"No se de que hablas, Sakura" dijo, firmemente._

_"Deseo ir a la misma misión que mi equipo." Dijo enojada. Naruto levanto una ceja al Hokage, mientras que ella y Jirayia seguían preguntándose de que estaba hablando._

_"No te puedo mandar a esa misión, Sakura. Te involucrarías emocionalmente sin duda. La recuperación de Sasuke es importante en esta misión, lo necesitamos para que nos ayude a __matar Itachi. Después tenemos que convencerlo que regrese."_

_Una sonrisa apareció__ en la cara de Jirayia, "tienes razón, Tsunade. No creo que ella tenga la capacidad para terminar esta misión."_

_La cara de Tsunade estaba un poco de enojada ahora, después de todo Sakura era su estudiante; por su puesto que podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera._

_"Es suficiente mente capaz__" Tsunade dijo, dirigiéndose a Jirayia._

_"Apuesto que no podrá terminar esta misión__"_

_"Apuesto que si__" estaba gritando, "Sakura, vas a ir en esta misión!"_

_Sakura estaba enfurecida, dando la vuelta se dirigió al viejo hombre. "__Capturare al 'todopoderoso' Uchiha," grito, tirando sus manos hacia el techo, "lo hare un perrito desamparado, sin la ayuda de nadie." Con esas palabras salió corriendo de la oficina, mientras que Tsunade gritaba: "Vamos Sakura, puedes hacerlo__"__ Jirayia estaba haciendo muecas. Oh, esto va hacer tan divertido._

-Realidad-

Tenten se rio otra vez, "Hai mas apuestas, sabes? Apuestas sobre cuando te vas a rendir."

"Nunca me rendiré! Hare a Uchiha un pobre perrito!" Dio la vuelta y se dirigió al lugar donde lo tenía. Esta misión definitivamente iba hacer larga y dolorosa. Al menos podría tener su venganza, como se atreve dejar la en una banca, sola, sin nadie que le ayudara a cerrar la herida que el había echo? Iba a pagar.

Sasuke miro a la dirección que creyó que había escuchado algo. No mucho tiempo paso, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Sakura, otra vez.

"Hn. Volviste para quitarme mi chakra?" Dijo con desprecio.

"No, de echo no, Sasuke-kun," respondió seductoramente, pero esta vez Sasuke estaba preparado.

"Intentando ganarme otra vez? No funciono en Konoha y no va a funcionar mientras que estoy atado a una silla." Planeaba lastimarle sus sentimientos, y romperla. Entonces, podría obligarla a que lo dejara libre.

"Oh, pero, Sasuke-kun, antes no era lo que soy ahora," le guiño, "ahora soy un poco mas…madura"

Sasuke trajo saliva, la realidad era que si se había dado cuenta de eso. Demonios. Pero no se iba a rendir.

"Che, como si a mi me importa. No tengo ningunos sentimientos hacia ti, acéptalo."

Sakura se acerco un poco más, levantando su mano derecha acaricio su cachete. Sasuke estaba teniendo dificultad tratando de no ruborizarse. "Pero, Sasuke-kun, porque lo niegas?"

"Esto nunca va a funcionar," le aseguro,"no eres atractiva"

"Ouch," dijo. Sasuke trato de no sonreír. Esto iba bien. "Apuesto que pensaras diferente en un rato," se rio, la sonrisa maniática apareciendo en su cara otra vez. "Quiero decir, puedo hacer cosas un poco diferentemente, pero prefiero esto. No me gustaría ver una cara tan bonita golpeada y todo."

"Que? Quieres decir que tienes que traer a Naruto aquí para que me pegue el? Todavía eres débil, che. Patético."

Sakura lleno su puno de chakra, brillaba en el cuarto. "Eso es algo que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer yo misma." Sonrió.

Sasuke se rio "Claro, como tu digas."

Sakura puso su mano llena de chakra en la mesa. Se derrumbo inmediatamente. "Estoy hablando en serio," sonrió de nuevo, "e cambiado, sabes? Pero eso no es por que estoy aquí. Te traje comida. Ahí un pequeño problema…no te puedo desamarrar, te tengo que dar la comida yo." La sonrisa maniática re-apareció. "Entonces, se un buen niño y abre la boca."

Sasuke no planeaba ser totalmente humillado, se negó a abrir su boca. "Estas bromeando, verdad?" dijo, sarcásticamente.

"De echo no." Dijo. Sasuke la miro con puro odio. "Mira, ahí esta Itachi!"Dijo, y mientras el le preguntaba atontado: "Donde?" ella uso el tiempo para meterle comida en su boca. Casi se atraganto. Quería gritar: "Que demonios es tu problema?" Pero tenía miedo de que volviera a poner comida en su boca.

"Soy perfectamente competente de comer por mi mismo," se atrevió a decir. Para su felicidad, Sakura no uso ese tiempo para poner mas comida en su boca. Se rio un poco y puso la comida en su pierna.

"Eso es lago que quiero ver." Se rio aun mas.

Claro que Sasuke no podía hacer nada, excepto mirarla como si quisiera que desapareciera, "desátame," ordeno.

"Hubieras sido mas bueno conmigo cuando éramos pequeños, "le dijo, "tal vez hubiera considerado ser buena contigo ahora." Puso los palitos presados contra su boca, sus labios estaban cerrados. "Si eres un niño bueno, lo pensare después."

Sasuke abrió su boca lentamente. No hablo por toda la comida.

"Tal vez, si eres suertudo te desatare en mi próxima visita." Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

"Porque estoy aquí en el primer lugar?" pregunto.

Sakura paro y se voltio a mirarlo, "Itachi," dijo, antes de que saliera por la puerta; dejando un Sasuke muy enojado y confuso.

Sakura suspiro una vez mas mientras que salía de la…casa? Tenten se rio cuando la miro.

"Regresa a tu trabajo," Sakura le dijo.

"Alguien esta enojada," Tenten comento riéndose de su amiga. Aunque si regreso a su trabajo.

Sakura agarro comida y se sentó en una banca. Se pregunto como iba a reaccionar Sasuke cuanto lo fuera a volver a ver en la noche, tenia que quitarle el chakra cada seis horas. Había sido difícil para ella verlo otra vez; lo había capturarlo sola. Primero, había atacado a su equipo que el mismo había creado. Odiaba a esa niña que estaba con el; estúpida niña. Había sido fuerte, pero nada comparado a ella. Después, los otros dos chicos. Unos pocos momentos después estaban en el piso; finalmente le había pegado a Sasuke en un punto de presión, se sintió bien. Inmediatamente, le quito su chakra, eso lo había cansado aun más y no se había despertado mientras que lo amarraba a la silla. Todavía se atrevía a llamarla débil, había sacado a todo su "equipo" sola. Le iba a ensenar que tan débil era; estúpido hombre.

Después de que Sasuke se fue de Konoha no tuvo interés en ningún otro hombre. A veces, les gritaba, excepto por Kakashi y Naruto; tenía una debilidad hacia ellos. Para ella eran mas como hermanos, de cualquier manera. Haría sufrir a Sasuke por todo lo que ella había sufrido por el. Lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

Después de que había terminado su comida, vio a Shizune acercarse.

"Como estas, Sakura?" pregunto la mujer mas grande.

"Muy bien, le estoy quitando su chakra cada seis horas, como me ordenaron" respondió.

"Recuerda, lo tenemos que tener listo en dos días. El ultimo lo usaran para alcanzar a Kakashi y Naruto."

"Yo se," respondió, un poco hartada. Le habían explicado eso muchas, muchas veces, "no te preocupes, lo tendré listo en menos de dos días."

"No esperaba menos de ti, Sakura" Shizune dijo, mientras que sonreía.

* * *

**_Repasar por favor! ;)_**


	3. Ninja Capturada

_Naruto no es mio_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ninja Capturada

Sakura sabia que tenia, de alguna manera, que convencer a Sasuke que trabajara con ellos. También sabía que iba a pedir por más dinero, esto era terrible. El hecho que se había hecho en dos días lo hacia aun peor. Sakura suspiro. Esto podría ser un trabajo de veinte-cuatro horas, genial… Quería sacar su frustración. Tal vez gritándole a alguien? Ordenándole a alguien? Guiño. Había esta persona, perfecta para torturar. Esto seria divertido. No le había gustado antes, eh? Bueno, los tiempos obviamente cambiaron. Era mucho mas madura. El iba hacer su… _presa_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esto quítenle-chakra estaba empezando a hartarlo. Sasuke no era una persona de debilidad y vulnerabilidad. Odia ser lo. Como Itachi- le dolía cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre- podía estar envuelto en todo esto?

_Itachi_, ella había dicho. Personalmente a el no le gustaba que no le digieran todas las cosas. No dejaba que otras personas supieran eso, porque debería? Era solo que no podía soportar ser ignorado. No saber donde Itachi-dolió otra vez- estaba, lo que planeaba en hacer, lo hacia sentir como cuando era pequeño. Cuando sus padres todavía estaban vivos; cuando su hermano solo había sido un hermano, llamando lo absurdo todo el tiempo, cuando lo sacaba de todas las cosas que hacia. Como lo había odiado. Aun cuando toda su clan había sido asesinada, el había quedado excluido. Claro que debería de estar agradecido por eso, pero no podía. Como podrías estar agradecido a tu hermano que había matado a todos, excepto por el? Dejándolo con nada, pero puro odio? No quería ser el único sobreviviente, obligado a matar a su estúpido hermano, su única conexión a su familia. Porque tenia que ser un Uchiha? Se había preguntado eso muchas veces. Puso su orgullo a un lado y pensó sobre eso libremente. Como hubiera sido si hubiera nacido en otra familia? Porque el? Porque su hermano? Esos momentos siempre estaban ahí, cuando pensaba que había alcanzado a Itachi,-dolor- pero después se escapa de sus dedos, como liquido. No era justo!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura escogió ese mismo momento para acompañarlo en el cuarto. Sasuke miro hacia arriba, gimió, y se desilusiono en verla.

"Hola, Sasuke-kun," dijo, el tono bonito desapareciendo de su voz. Dentro de si, Sasuke suspiro en alegría. Debería de poder soportarla así. "Te voy a liberar."

"Liberar?" pregunto, creyendo que había escuchado mal, "quieres decir, dejarme ir?"

Frunció el ceyo en frustración, "obvio no, te voy a desatar."

"Hn," gruño.

"Como quieras," suspiro, "si no eres agradecido, te puedo dejar así."

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar el enojo que estaba creciendo en el; de verdad quería estirar sus piernas. Trato de sonreír, lo cual fue muy difícil. No estaba acostumbrado a reírse. "Agradecería eso mucho." Dijo; su voz sonaba sarcástica, no pudor parar antes de que saliera así.

Sakura frunció el ceyo de nuevo.

"Que?"Pregunto.

"Nunca habías sonreído antes. Al menos yo no me acuerdo. Hazlo otra vez." Le ordeno.

Sasuke parecía asombrado, antes de que su mirada la tratara de matar, no que estaba funcionando…"Que?"

"Anda, hazlo otra vez."

Esto era humillante, pero de verdad quería estresar sus piernas, suspiro antes de que dejara otra sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, su ceyo todavía fruncido. "Creo que es mejor que no sonrías. Te vez demasiado guapo, mas de lo que eres. Causara a aun mas muchachas que se desmayen, aun mas de las que ya había. Seguro que te daría un dolor de cabeza, muy grande." Se rio un poco, feliz con su teoría. Camino hacia el y lo desamarro. Sasuke se levanto y estiro sus entumecidas piernas, después se agrieto los nudillos, un hábito que había desarrollado durante su tiempo con Orochimaru. Se dio cuenta que Sakura le estaba sonriendo, "Que?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Nada, solo que es divertido que eres tan inofensivo como un perrito." Se rio. El, en cambio, gruño.

"Oh, y de verdad n puedo recordar porque me gustaba alguien como tu." Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de entender la inocencia de una niña de doce allos. Sasuke parecía confuso.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Que no puedo entender por que quería que fueras mi novio." Respondió, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco allos.

"Entiendo eso, lo que me refiero es por que el cambio de repente?"

Sakura se rio. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que eres un chico muy guapo," se acerco un poco mas, "pero solo eres una cara bonita." Lo miro de pies a cabeza, "bueno, con bonito cuerpo también; pero eso es todo. Tu personalidad es horrible."

Sasuke se sintió ofendido. No solo era un _chico guapo_. Nunca planeo en ser uno tampoco. No le importaba esas cosas tan tontas. Aun así le dolió.

"Que malo que no te diste cuenta de eso antes," respondió fríamente.

Sakura tomo otros dos pasos hacia el. Puso su dedo en su pecho y estiro sus dedos. "Pero Sasuke-kun, no te molesta que ya no me gustes?" susurro seductoramente. El solo miro al piso, tratando mucho de estar reservado.

Porque debería?" pregunto. Estaba deseando que su voz fuera constante. No le gustaba sentirse débil, de ninguna forma.

Sakura estaba presionada contra su cuerpo. "Por que podríamos tener tanta…diversión." Contesto, griyandole. Quiso quitársela de encima. De verdad quería. Solo que su cuerpo, de alguna manera, pensaba lo contrario.

"Hn," dijo.

Sakura se rio de nuevo, todavía sonaba seductoramente. Una parte de el, la masculina, deseaba besarla apasionadamente. Sin embargo, controlo esa sensación. Eso seria tan malo en muchísimas maneras. Sin embargo se estaba preguntando porque no la había besado apasionadamente el día que se fue. Espera. Ese no era el hablando, _Contrólate, Uchiha,_ pensó; mientras que apretaba sus dientes. Era muy difícil controlarse. El lugar en su pecho donde Sakura lo estaba tocando estaba quemándose. Cuando había cambiado tanto? Demonios, si ella decidía quedarse ahí mas tiempo iba a perder control. Pero, no se podía mover. Desesperadamente, trato de no mirar a la niña seductora. Fracaso. Sakura miro hacia el y sonrió. _Demonios esto, demonios todo,_ fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes de que agachara su cabeza y capturara los labios de la pequeña ninja enfrente de el. Ella ni siquiera se opuso. _Ya no me gustas, claro, _pensó satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ella se presiono contra el y el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sus manos alcanzaron su pelo y sus dedos capturaron su pelo obscuro. Un quejido suave fue escuchado de la parte posterior de su garganta. Eso casi hace que Sasuke lo pierda aun mas, su control eso es.

Sakura savia deliciosa, y sus labios eran tan suaves; Sasuke profundizo el beso y Sakura dejo otro quejido escapar su boca.

Finalmente se separaron, los dos respirando pesadamente, tratando de tener sus respiraciones constantes otra vez.

Sasuke la estaba mirando intensamente con sus ojos. Había superado su aversión contra muchachas, no contra Sakura. Que estaba pasando?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura finalmente pudo decir, aun recuperando su respiración, "Para que era eso?"

Sasuke dejo una pequeña sonrisa aparecer, "Ya no me gustas. Che, me quieres aun mas que antes."

Se ruborizo un poco. "Esto no es bueno. Bueno, depende de cómo lo miras. Quiero decir, yo derretí el cubo humano de hielo." Se rio en la ultima parte, pero después su cara se puso seria otra vez. "No, no puedo hacer esto, tendrán que asignar a alguien mas en esta misión." murmuro.

"No!" Sasuke dijo, repentinamente agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Sakura. "Puedes hacer esto. Prometo que trabajare sin quejas." De donde vino eso?

Sakura debió de pensar lo mismo porque lo estaba viendo raro, como si el no fuera Sasuke, "Quieres que me quede?"

"Creo" mascullo, no completamente segura de las nuevas sensaciones. Sin embargo, no podía esperar a explorarlas y necesitaba a Sakura para eso.

Ella lo estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. De echo, se sentía un poco loco.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quería que se quedara con el?

"Es un poco repentino, no crees? Quiero decir, tu fuiste el que me dejo en una banca de mierda!" no estaba gritando, "Y ahora estas tratado decir que yo te atraigo? De verdad tienes que explicar como sucedió eso" estaba enfrente de el, sus manos recargadas contra su cadera. "Uchiha Sasuke, eres imposible! Ahora me voy, mandare a alguien mas aquí adentro." Quería darse la vuelta y correr legos de ahí, pero su pregunta hiso que se quedara: "No necesitas atarme a la silla primero, antes de que te vallas?"

Sakura paro, murmurando algo de: "estúpido sabe-lo-todo" camino hacia el, para ser capturada en sus brazos otra ves. Aunque no tenia casi nada de chakra era, sorprendentemente fuerte.

"Déjame probarlo otra vez" mascullo contra sus labios, antes de comenzarla a besar otra vez. Sakura se sentía debilitarse otra vez. Sabia maravillosamente, incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Era muy buen besador. Debía de ser un Uchiha-gene, o…esa estúpida perra que había estado con el. La había besado?

Rompió el beso y lo miro. Sus ojos se miraban deslumbrantes. "alguna vez besaste a esa perra?" demando.

"Quien?" quería saber, un poquito confundido por el cambio tan de repente y la pregunta tan rara, y por supuesto estaba intoxicado por su olor y sabor.

Sakura lo siguió mirando, pero ahora su mirada era más irritada que enojada, "la estúpida niña que estabas viajando con."

"Quieres decir Karin?" pregunto, tratando de no reírse.

"Me da igual el nombre, no me importa. La besaste?"

"No," respondiendo la verdad, "pero porque te importa?" Agrego, obviamente con la intención de molestarla.

"Me importa porque era una fea, débil perra!"

"Débil?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si, débil. Me tomo como dos minutos en sacarla del juego. Creí que odiabas a los débiles?" No podía evitarlo, se sentía un poco dolida. La había llamado débil tantas veces, y resulta que estaba viajando con una debilucha!

"Tal vez, tu eres muy poderosa," sugirió. Definitivamente tenia que ser fuerte; si había vencido a todo su equipo por si misma. No duda sobre eso. Había cambiado mucho.

"Entonces no la besaste?" pregunto otra vez.

"Ya conteste esa pregunta, Sakura."

Su nombre saliendo de su boca casi la hace temblar de felicidad. Tenia que controlarse.

"Solo para estar segura." Gimió.

Un silencio lleno el casi-vacio cuartel.

"Enserio crees que soy fuerte?" Sakura pregunto, siendo la que rompió el silencio.

"Sakura, eliminaste a todo mi equipo." Contesto seco.

"Creo que tienes un punto ahí." Se rio. El solo rodo sus ojos.

"Porque estoy aquí?" pregunto. Esa pregunta le estaba molestando hace tiempo.

"Itachi." Le dijo otra vez.

"Pero porque?" pregunto de nuevo; ignorando el dolor en su pecho. Estúpido hermano.

"Tu tienes que ser el que lo destruya. Así tu tendrás tu venganza, y nosotros nos desaseemos de el. Naruto ya no se tiene que preocupar de el. Querían atraparlo y quedarse con el Kyuubi ellos mismos, sabias eso? Y tu vendrás con nosotros, por supuesto."

Todo tuvo sentido, hasta que menciono la ultima parte. La miro con incredulidad. "Que le ase pensar a todos, que yo regresaría a Konoha?" se pregunto en voz alta.

"Bueno, pensamos que como te fuiste por Itachi, si lo mataras regresarías."

"Que tal si no regresara?" pregunto.

"Por eso estoy aquí"

Sasuke gimió y bajo su cabeza otra vez; mirando fijamente en los ojos de Sakura.

"Buen plan." Susurro y la volvió a besar.

* * *

_grazias for the reviews! (I don't speak Spanish myself T.T)_


	4. Mas te vale comportarte!

_Naruto no es mio_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Mas te vale comportarte!

Sakura nunca pensó que esto pasaría. Se sentía un poquito extraña. Sasuke la estaba besando como si fuera otro hombre. Pero no podía dejarse a esto! Era una ninja de honor. No debería dejase así misma hacer esto. Bueno, al menos hasta que la misión terminara. La misión era demasiado importante para arruinarla así. Eran profesionales y deberían saber mejor.

Sakura empujo a Sasuke con cuidado diciendo,: "Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, no podemos hacer esto."

Sasuke la miro con incredulidad, "Porque no?" puso un brazo alrededor de su cadera. "Esto es lo que siempre as querido, o no?" susurro seductoramente.

Sakura hico un sonido que debería de haber sido un suspiro, pero sonó mas como un quejido.

"No podemos hacer esto por que somos dos ninjas profesionales con una misión que cumplir. Esta misión es mucho más importante que esto. Lo siento."

Sasuke quito su brazo y toda emoción dejo su cara. "Tienes razón."

La cara de Sakura, al contrario, se alegro. "Eso significa que nos ayudaras?"

Sasuke se rio un poco y repuso, "Okay, si esa es la única manera de salir de aquí."

Sakura lo abrazo y grito, "Te quiero, Sasuke-kun!" Después lo dejo ir, completamente ruborizada. "Lo siento, eso fue un poco inapropiado al momento."

Sasuke estaba tratando de no sonreír, "Espero que me des un chance de recuperar mi chakra; no tengo mucha ahorita, que digamos."

Sakura acertó con la cabeza. "Claro que si, me voy a ir ahora y dejarte solo. Eres como libre ahora."

"Hn." Repuso, "supongo que no puedo incendiar este lugar, verdad?"

"Por que querías hacer eso?" Sakura pregunto.

"Para ejercitarme" dijo secamente.

"No creo que necesitamos eso ahorita." Sakura espero un poco, con su mano en la cerradura. "cuando regrese, te diré todo." Le sonrió antes de que se fuera.

Sakura salto en una rama, después de sellar el cuartel. Aunque confiaba en Sasuke, seguía siendo una ninja. Ninjas no confían en nadie. Algunas veces ni siquiera a sus propios amigos. En este momento, la misión era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Casi habían atrapado a Itachi una vez antes. Tenían que atraparlo esta vez. Quería que se acabara ya. Akatzuki, especialmente Itachi, le habían causado tanto dolor y problemas a su equipo. Querían capturar a Naruto y quitarle el Kyuubi, causando en su muerte. Sasuke había dejado su equipo para matar a Itachi. Dejaron a Sakura atrás con dolor y resentimiento. Itachi tenia que morir, mejor ahora que mañana.

Se apuro hacia el lugar donde Tsunade venia todos los días a escuchar el progreso de su aprendiz. Se apuro aun mas y pronto estaba en el lugar. Tsunade ya estaba ahí.

"Tsunade-Shishou, Sasuke-kun esta de acuerdo en ayudarnos."

"Buen trabajo, Sakura." La Hokage dijo orgullosa. "Eso significa que gane la apuesta!" le echo un vistazo a Sakura, tosió, y agrego en un tono mas serio, "eso significa que podemos mandarnos como respaldo. Irán mañana. La avisare a Kakashi con uno de los pájaros."

"Perdón, Shishou, pero no creo que Sasuke-kun este muy feliz si su única función es respalda miento."

"Obvio no, por eso tu y Sasuke solo actuaran como respaldo asta que Itachi este suficientemente cerca. Eso es todo, te puedes ir."

"Pero no se si Sasuke-kun pierda su temperamento o no! Que tal si lo pierde? Que tal si se harta y corre detrás de esos tipos? No sabemos cuantos ninjas ya a matado!" Protesto; Tsunade la miro y dijo: "Eres un profesional, Sakura, espero que sepas lo que tienes que hacer en ese caso." Desapareció.

Que había tratado de decir con eso? Que debería matar a Sasuke en ese caso? Era parte de su equipo! Bueno, técnicamente, era un criminal, pero estaba esperando que Tsunade reaccionara de otra manera. El era el último Uchiha que había sido aceptado en Konoha. Eso había cambiado en el tiempo que se había ido? Tsunade nunca hablaba sobre Sasuke cuando Sakura estaba presente, por eso Sakura no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba. Todo esto, podría ser una manera de saber donde exactamente estaba la lealtad de Sakura? Quería ver el Hokage, su Shishou por tantos ayos, saber donde estaba la lealtad de ella cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles? Entre Konoha o Sasuke? Obviamente, no quería decepcionar a Tsunade, que había sido una mescla de madre, hermana, y amiga para ella; pero definitivamente tampoco quería matar a Sasuke. No después de que lo había regresado a donde pertenecía. Ok, casi regresarlo, pero de todas maneras…Sakura suspiro, sintiendo la presión en sus hombros.

Había sonado como diversión, toda esta misión. Debería de haber sabido. Una ves que una misión era B o mas alta, nunca era divertido. Ser un ninja no era divertido tampoco. Era trabajo duro; poner tu vida en la línea constantemente. Significaba problemas. Claro, era divertido vencer a los malos, era divertido a personas como Tenten, que llevaban sus armas a cama, como un niño llevaba peluches. Era divertido para personas como Naruto, que querían hacer el mundo un lugar mejor sacando a los malos. También, era divertido para personas como Orochimaru e Itachi, que no les importaba la vida de otras personas. Pero, de todas maneras, quien podría saber que pensaban?

Sakura no pertenecía a ninguna de esas categorías. Le gustaba ser una medica para ayudar a otras personas, pero no le gustaba toda la sangre e heridas causadas por otras. Estaba atrapada siendo un ninja, y estaba tratando de estar bien con eso, sacando lo mejor que se podía. No quería matar a Sasuke. Todo dependería en su comportamiento.

Una memoria de su cara arrogante apareció en su mente. Como tenia problemas obedeciendo a otros. Por que los dejo, como había echo eso. Casi la hiso reír histéricamente. No se comportaría. No el Sasuke que ella conocía. Pero, por otra parte…había cambiado mucho. Sintió sus cachetes en fuego cuando recordó sus besos. Tal ves, había una posibilidad de que se comportara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke se estaba riendo (bueno, como Sasuke se reiría…) al desastre en frente de el. Había, prácticamente, arruinado completamente el cuarto. No le tomo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que Sakura había sellado el lugar.; había tratado de quitarlo, sin mucha suerte, y admiro su progreso. Se había echo mucho mas fuerte en su ausencia. En algún lugar no le sorprendía. Siempre había pensado de ella como una _ninja_ débil, no como persona. Era determinante e inteligente, podría ser en una buena manera o mala. Había mejorado sus habilidades, obviamente, el echo que había cerrado la puerta súper bien, y la mesa que había destruido con solo una mano llena de chakra era prueba. Era sorprendente; estaba definitivamente intrigado por ella.

En ese momento estaba haciendo lagartijas, esperando a que regresara. Había hecho como cien, cuando pudo sentir el chakra de Sakura. Escucho su voz, murmurando algo con delicadeza, y las barreras desaparecieron. Sakura entro en el cuarto, y si estaba en shock por los muebles y el desastre que encontró, lo escondió muy bien.

_Un punto más,_ pensó. _Ahora puede esconder sus emociones._ Casi se sentía orgulloso.

Sakura gruño suavemente y dijo: "Mas te vale que te comportes en esta misión, o estarás en muchos problemas, Uchiha."

Sasuke se rio un poco, "o que? Me vas a matar?"

Su cara se hiso triste y su tono fue serio cando contesto su pregunta: "estoy asustada que tendré que hacerlo en ese caso."

Sasuke estaba un poco atontado por su respuesta. No había pensado que le daría esa respuesta. Pero, su arrogancia gano y respondió: "bueno, tienes que ser mucho mas rápida que antes, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura gruño de nuevo. "Que crees que e hecho todo este tiempo? Sentarme en una silla, llorando, y esperando que regreses? Le guiño. "deje de hacer eso después de una semana." Le guiño otra vez. Sasuke estaba sonriendo. Esto podría ser divertido.

"Sabes, pensaba en ti de ves en cuando." Dijo despacio, mientras que la seguía afuera, parpadeando unas cuantas veces contra la intensidad del sol. Cerró un poco sus ojos para que se ajustaran al sol.

"Enserio?" pregunto casualmente.

"Si, cada vez que miraba a alguien llorando." Repuso, mirando sus características cuidadosamente, esperando que se enojara o quedara lastimada. Ella solo se voltio y sonrió. "Era un poco llorona, no?"

Estaba atontado. En realidad, nunca la había quiso lastimar por su comentario. Solo quería saber si de verdad había cambiado tanto. Le estaba gustando esta nueva Sakura más, por cada minuto que hablaba con ella.

"Si, si lo eras. E visto muchos diferentes colores de pelo, de azul a verde, pero me gusta tu pelo rosa mejor que ningún otro." Dijo, mientras que pasaba su pelo por su pelo corto. Ella se rio.

"Solo estas atraído por el. Lo conoces dese tu niñez."

"Quizás," respondió, encogiéndose un poco.

Sakura miraba su katana; apenas se la había dado de regreso. Sasuke la estaba uniendo a la Orochimaru-ish cosa morada alrededor de su cintura.

"Te enseño como usarla, esa serpiente?" le pregunto.

"Si, si lo hiso." Le respondió.

Ella estaba silenciosa, no pregunto nada más sobre el tema. Sasuke la estaba mirando de vez en cuando. "A donde vamos?" Quería saber.

"Algún lugar donde podemos esperar por mas ordenes. Vamos a ir en esta misión empezando mañana. Tenemos que esperar hasta que Kakashi nos mande un mensaje. Después los alcanzaremos. De ese modo, tu podrás descansar y estaremos casi como nuevos en la mañana."

"Le llamas Kakashi ahora?"Pregunto.

Sakura lo miro. "esa es la única cosa que quieres saber? Estamos en el mismo equipo. Con Naruto hacemos equipo Kakashi, en estos días."

"Me perdí muchas cosas." Murmuro.

"Podemos decirte todo después." Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Hn." El Uchiha dijo, recordándole a ella que todavía era el Sasuke de antes. Bueno, al menos una parte de el.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio. Esperando que las ordenes llegaran.

* * *

) review 


	5. Memorias

_Naruto no es mio_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Memorias

Sakura rogaba que Sasuke se comportara. Él podría comportarse bastante bien ahora, aunque eso no garantizaba que se comportaría después también. Ella realmente, realmente no deseaba matarlo. Esto todavía la preocupaba.

Sasuke estaba dormido recargado en un árbol y Sakura lo observaba. Se había hecho mucho más masculino. Su pelo era magnífico y parecido tan suave y sedoso. Tenia que tocarlo.

Lo había estado tocando mientras que se besaban, pero debido a las circunstancias, ella realmente no había podido… sentirlo.

Cuidadosamente, alcanzó hacia fuera con su mano derecha para tocar su pelo. Solo un poco más cerca… el último centímetro…

Sakura dejó salir un chillido pequeño. Sasuke había capturado su muñeca y la sostenía firmemente. Había abierto un ojo y se estaba riendo.

"Ow, pensé que estabas dormido, Sasuke-kun," dijo.

"Cuáles eran tus intenciones de todas maneras?" pregunto, riéndose a la muchacha tan pequeña en frente de el, que lo estaba tratando de matar con la mirada.

"Como si te fuera a decir," contestó. Tiró de su mano y cruzó los brazos.

"Pienso que ibas a acariciar mi pelo, Sa-ku-ra," dijo molestándola.

"Che, mocoso arrogante," murmuró para si misma.

Sasuke se acerco un poco más. "Dijiste algo?" susurró. Sakura no podía mirarlo.

_Demasiado __seductor__ para su propio b__ien,_ pensó.

Sasuke acarició lentamente su mejilla. Su mente decía no, pero su cuerpo gritaba sí.

"Mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado muchísimo, Sakura." susurro en su oído. Sintió un temblor de placer por todo su cuerpo.

_N__o__ le__ haga__s__ caso_, pensó. _No seria bueno para__ la misión._

Entonces, él besó la esquina de su boca y todo empezó a zumbar. Suprimió un suspiro pesado.

Sasuke suavemente acaricio su mejilla y dio vuelta a su cabeza hacia él. Sakura ya había cerrado sus ojos y esperaba que sus labios deliciosos entraran en contacto con los suyos. Cuando sus labios finalmente se encontraron, Sakura se derritió en sus brazos. No podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, no podía pensar. Esto era lo que ella había estado deseando por tan largo tiempo. Éste era el beso lleno de la pasión que Ino, Tenten e Hinata hablaban tan entusiasmadas. ¿Esto era… amor verdadero?

Sasuke movía hacia atrás sus manos, desde su mejilla, a su pelo rosado, a su espalda, a su cintura. La acerco aun más hacia el y ella termino en su pierna. Su cabeza se inclinaba contra su hombro y él tocaba su mejilla. Dejó su mano vagar abajo, lentamente tirando el dobladillo de su camisa hacia arriba y acariciado su vientre.

Sakura gimió. "Sasuke-kun," dejo salir un suspiro.

"Hmm?" pregunto, mientras que le daba besos de su boca a su cuello.

Sakura se congeló y después sus sentidos regresaron. Se alejo de él, dándole una mirada asustada. "No podemos hacer esto ahorita," dijo. "Tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión!" exclamo, mientras que su mano atravesaba por su pelo sucio.

Sasuke sonrió. "Aa, deberías de haberlo dicho antes," bromeo, sabiendo que no había podido. Sakura solo suspiro. "Pero quieres hacer esto otra vez? Considerando que dijiste no podemos hacer esto ahorita,'" pregunto, subiendo la voz cuando dijo 'ahorita.'

"Sí," contestó. Era inútil negarlo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "No se supone que tienes que pensar de mí como un peligroso, traidor ninja?" se rio.

"Cierra el pico o te amarrare de nuevo," contestó molesta.

Sasuke se rio de nuevo. Le gustaba esta nueva, recta-al-punto Sakura.

Se acerco un poco mas diciendo: "Puedes tocarlo ahora, si deseas." Se refería al pelo que había querido tocar antes.

"Que pena, perdí mi interés," Sakura dijo aun mas molestada.

Sasuke sonrió otra vez. "Esa es mi niña," bromeó, Sakura se ruborizó.

"Cállate, quieres?"

Xxx

Media hora después, un pájaro volaba hacia el par. Sakura lo dejó aterrizar encima de su mano y le quito un papel pequeño de su pierna. Lo abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_"Sakura-chan, hemos __alcanzado a Akatzuki__necesitamos refuerzos__ cuanto antes. Kakashi." _

"Bien, no fue eso especial?" Sasuke dijo.

Sabiamente, Sakura no hizo le hizo caso, se levanto y sacó de su bolsillo sus guantes de cuero. Se los puso y miro a Sasuke.

"Listo?" pregunto.

"Naci listo," comento, Sakura solo rodó sus ojos.

"Vámonos," ordenó.

Él miraba sus ojos magníficos verdes, su pelo rosado imponente, y su cuerpo delicioso. Sakura estaba corriendo delante de él, sonrió.

"Realmente tienes un trasero agradable en esos shorts."

Podía sentir la tensión, Sakura miro hacia el. "No me hagas golpearte antes de que Naruto tenga el chance de hacerlo el. Realmente se enojaría conmigo." "Y porqué?" Sasuke hizo muecas.

La sonrisa traviesa de Sakura estaba de regreso cuando contestó: "Porque le prometí que él podía ser el primero para golpearte hasta que termines en el hospital."

"Eres mas bonita cuando estas enojada," dijo, tratando de molestarla.

"No. Lo. Empujes. Uchiha," dijo, a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Wow, eres una buena niña, no es cierto?" Sarcasmo. Esta observación causó una peligrosa cantidad de enojo de parte de Sakura; quien llenó uno de sus pies por completo de chakra, dejándolo caer en la rama siguiente que Sasuke tenia que saltar a. Se rompió bajo la energía de su pie, Sasuke no pudo reaccionar bastantemente rápido, cayéndose al piso.

Maldijo mucho, mientras que Sakura seguía saltando hacia adelante, ni siquiera esperándolo.

Sasuke limpió el polvo de su ropa y continuó su persecución también, acelerando para alcanzar a su compañera.

Ella, obviamente, era intrigante.

No dijo ninguna otra cosa después de ese pequeño incidente. Ahora sabía que tan seria era. Definitivamente ya no era una niña absurda, sin experiencia. _Pobre Dobe_ pensó. Estaba seguro que Naruto había envejecido también. Si ella estaba con el, dobe tuvo que actuar más como un adulto. No podría haber sobrevivido a Sakura de otra manera.

Cómo sería Naruto? El niño estúpido probablemente todavía utilizaba su estúpido jutsu. Algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar, de eso estaba seguro. Conociéndolo, probablemente había mejorado el jutsu; como si el original no les hacia a bastantes hombres de honor que les saliera sangre por la nariz.

No que le afectaba a el, por supuesto. Aunque, un kunoichi muy especial definitivamente lo afectaba. Tal vez solo era atraído a las mujeres con pelo rosa. Quien sabe? Después de todo, él nunca había conocido a alguien así. O era sus ojos verdes? Esos ojos brillantes… hablando de brillante… su sonrisa era la sonrisa más brillante y más maravillosa que había visto en toda su vida entera. Podía competir con la sonrisa de su madre. Aunque, eso solo era visto por los ojos de su hijo, por supuesto.

Itachi.- el dolor- Sasuke apretó sus dientes, agrietándose los nudillos.

"Aceleremos," dijo repentinamente. Sakura echó un vistazo hacia él y vio la mirada de determinación en su cara. Acertó con la cabeza, entendiendo su impaciencia.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pregunto, vacilante.

Dio vuelta a su cabeza un poco hacia ella, sus ojos nunca dejando la trayectoria imaginaria delante de ellos. Aunque estaba escuchando. Sonaba tan indecisa tan de repente que cogió su atención.

"Porqué… te preocupaste sobre mí cuando me dejaste en ese banca la noche que te fuiste?" pregunto, casi rogando que dijera lo que quería escuchar. Sasuke permanecía callado.

"Sasuke-kun?" lo trato de animar.

"Sí."

"Entonces porqué lo hiciste?"

"Porque si no hubiera hecho todo como lo hice esa noche, si lo hubiera hecho de cualquier otra manera, me habrías convencido a que permaneciera."

"Pero estaba inconsciente!"

"Solo mirarte allí, tan vulnerable… pensabas que eras una buena kunoichi, pero de hecho eras débil y frágil. Necesitabas ayuda y protección. Si tuviera que haberte visto por más tiempo, me hubiera quedado. Cualquier persona hubiera podido dañarte si no estaba alrededor. Cualquier persona habría podido romperte. Si hubiera permanecido más tiempo, hubiera permanecido por siempre para protegerte, pero tuve que ir me. Tuve que…" susurró las ultimas palabras, como si tuviera que convencerse de que había hecho la cosa correcta, como si todavía se culpara por lo que él había hecho.

"Por el contrario, tu me rompiste," Sakura susurro, apenas audible.

"Gomenasai, Sakura," Sasuke dijo con su voz llena de pesar y de viejo dolor.

Sakura le echó un vistazo y lo vio con la mirada fijada en los árboles delante de él.

"Te prometo que nunca te lastimaré otra vez," dijo.

Sakura se congeló por un momento. Entonces ella cabeceó lentamente. "Mas te vale," se rio. "Naruto te mataría este vez por seguro."

Sasuke sonrió pero no dijo nada más. Continuaron su viaje, concentrándose en alcanzar a Kakashi y a Naruto.

Xxx

Habían estado viajando por una hora y ya casi los habían alcanzado.

Sasuke y Sakura no habían hablado desde las confesiones de Sasuke.

"Sostente, Sakura," Sasuke dijo inesperadamente.

"Que pasa?" pregunto, mirando alrededor intentando encontrar algo inusual.

"Se pararon," respondió.

"Ok, apresurémonos para encontrarlos."

"Aa," Sasuke dijo.

Apresuraron y pronto podían ver a Kakashi, Naruto y Pakkun, esperando en un campamento pequeño.

"Kakashi, Naruto! Pakkun!" Sakura exclamo.

La cara de Naruto se aligeró mientras que abría sus brazos para abrazarla.

"Es bueno verte otra vez, Sakura," Pakkun dijo.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara. "Bueno tenerle de regreso, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia su mejor amigo y sensei anteriores.

Cambiaron su postura cuando dirigieron su atención hacia él y un silencio hostil llenó el aire.

"Teme," Naruto dijo, con dientes apretados.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi sonrió.

"Kakashi, dobe."

"Hey! Es de mala educación ignorar a alguien!" Pakkun dijo secamente.

"Regresemos a la misión. Podemos hablar después," Kakashi dijo seriamente.

"Tienes razón, Kakashi. Digámosles qué descubrimos," Pakkun agrego.

"Naruto?"

"Claro. Akatzuki está cerca. Están descansando también en el momento. No pensamos que saben ya que los estamos persiguiendo. No hay trampas alrededor y pensamos que hay tres de ellos."

"Muy bien," Sakura cabeceó. "Tenemos la ayuda completa y su palabra de Sasuke-kun que se comportará."

Sasuke no podía creerla. Se comportaba como si él no podía hablar para si mismo. No obstante, ella tenía razón, ésta sería la única manera que él podría matar a su hermano por si mismo. De verdad tenia que cumplir su promesa jurada.

"Naruto, dijiste que había tres personas?" Sakura inquirió.

Pakkun contesto en vez del muchacho Kyuubi. "Sí. Asumimos que Itachi y Kisame están allí. Deben tener un cómplice."

"Bueno. Bien, aquí es lo que vamos a hacer…" Kakashi comenzó a explicar su plan a los otros. Cada uno escuchó con mucha atención y después en cuando cabeceaban.

"Entendido?" pregunto, aunque todos sabían que no era una verdadera pregunta.

"Hai!" tres personas y un perro contestado.

Desaparecieron en diversas direcciones. Sasuke quedo con Sakura, porque Kakashi no quería que él arruinara el plan.

Se escondieron, incluyendo su chakra.

El equipo entero usaba un comunicador sin hilos para aguardar las órdenes de Kakashi.

"Cuando Kakashi de la señal, vamos, Sasuke-kun," Sakura explico.

Sasuke se irrito un poco por ser tratado como un niño de ocho años.

"Sakura, he oído todo perfectamente bien. Sé qué hacer," contesto fastidiado.

"Estoy asegurándome que lo entendiste de pies a cabeza. En este momento yo soy tu supervisor," rio, claramente gozando burlarse de el.

Sasuke gimió y no le hizo caso.

"Repite después de mi, Sasuke-kun: Hare todo lo que me digan," continué feliz, mientras que reía maniáticamente.

"No."

"No puedes hacer eso, Sasuke-kun, porque soy tu supervisor."

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza se estaba acumulando en la cabeza de pobre Sasuke.

"Así pues, mmhhmmpf!" Cualquier cosa que Sakura iba a decir no sería oído, por lo menos no por el irritado Sasuke. Hizo que cerrara la boca besándola de repente.

"… Sakura? Esta todo bien?" la voz de Naruto se podía oír vía comunicadores.

"Está muy bien," Sasuke contesto.

"Que demonios le hiciste, teme?!" Naruto estaba gritado.

"Cállate, Naruto! No queremos que esta misión falle," Kakashi interfirió.

"Lo estas escuchando, Sakura?" Sasuke susurrado seductoramente. Sakura solo lo miro, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de torturarlo.

"Eres un grosero," contestó, cruzando los brazos. Pero parecía satisfecha, en vez de enojada.

"Qué te hizo, Sakura-chan?" La voz ruidosa de Naruto fue oída otra vez.

"Cierra el pico, Naruto!" Kakashi dijo, veneno en sus palabras. "Y deja de besar a Sakura, Sasuke. Salva eso para después y concéntrate en la misión!" "Hicieron que?! Itai!"

"Naruto estas bien?" Sakura pregunto preocupada.

"Deja, perro estúpido!" Naruto fue, obviamente, mordido por Pakkun.

"Ahora! En tres, uno, dos, tres!" Kakashi advirtió.

* * *

**_Repasar por favor!_**

**** **_Lost princess, Jesybert, Jul13ttA, Chise Uchiha, Sakurita55, aidee03, Alexa Hiwatari, SasteR, ikamari, L.I.T, lokis, nankui, chalitzadurazo, lizuchiha, -Sakuritah-, monse, Soni-chan, Chivizuke_**. _Arigato!_


	6. Palabras de Noche

_Naruto no es mio_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Palabras de Noche 

Saltaron simultáneamente de sus lugares donde se ocultaban y rodearon a sus enemigos.

De hecho había tres personas. Dos de ellos usaban los trajes de Akatzuki y el otro estaba inconsciente. Era obvio que los miembros de Akatzuki eran Itachi y Kisame. El otro hombre era probablemente el Jinchuuriki de Kisame. Deben haber estado en su viaje a extraer al demonio fuera de la persona.

Esto era conveniente. Significaba que había un enemigo menos.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan e Itachi lo notó. Ambos parecían indiferentes.

"Mi pequeño, absurdo hermano. Ha sido un tiempo," Itachi lo reconoció.

"Seguro que si."

"He oído que mataste a Orochimaru-san."

"He oído que te uniste a Akatzuki.'Itachi sonrió una sonrisa pequeña. "Aa, seguro has mejorado, mi pequeño hermano. Es una vergüenza que vas a morir." Mirado fijamente a Sakura. "Veo que trajiste a una mujer contigo. Deidara me dijo sobre ella." Regreso su mirada de nuevo a Sasuke. "Mas te vale estar listo esta vez."

Sin hacer mas comentarios, él se movió tan rápidamente que Sakura incluso no había ni siquiera parpadeado cuando vio que Itachi ya estaba parado justo detrás de Sasuke. El muchacho, sin embargo, ya había dejado su posición. Esto no funcionaria así. Podían pasarse la eternidad así. Decidio hacer un hoyo gigante en la tierra, al menos el 'Hombre Pez' casi se cayo. Él agarro su espada y Naruto y Kakashi saltaron hacia él. Ellos se encargarían de el 'Hombre Pez.'

Sakura intentaría ayudar a Sasuke, que podría ser imposible, porque ella no tenía ningún Sharingan. Tenia que pelear con el mirando solo a sus pies. Sus manos podrían ser mortales también, eso lo había aprendido la última vez que había visto a Itachi; ni siquiera había sido el verdadero.

Lucharon con todo lo que tenían y al final, Sasuke había perforado el cuerpo de Itachi con su katana y dejo que el chidori entrara al cuerpo de su hermano, mientras que Sakura le dio un último puño lleno de chakra. No se miraba muy agradable.

Itachi era historia, al igual que Kisame.

Sakura comprobó rápidamente en el rehén del Akatzuki y dijo que viviría. Lo llevarían a Konoha.

Kakashi entró en contacto con una escuadrilla de ANBU para que se desasieran de los cuerpos y pusieron un campamento.

Todos estaban agotados. Todo esto significaba una amenaza menos para Konoha y una mejoría también, porque Sasuke regresaría con ellos.

Mientras que cada uno dormía y Sakura tuvo que ser la primera en no dormir, lentamente y cuidadosamente se acerco a Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," dijo, poniendo su mano en su hombro. De alguna manera, él logro capturarla debajo de su cuerpo en menos de dos segundos.

"Sasuke-kun!" susurró un poco enojada.

"Perdón, reflejo," contestó, pero ella podría oír la mueca en su voz. No obstante dejó ir de ella y Sakura se paro, limpiando el polvo de su ropa. Estaba murmurando enojado. Se sentó al lado de él.

"Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?" ella pregunto cautelosamente.

Sasuke sabia de lo que quería hablar.

"Realmente, me siento muy bien. Estabas esperando que me sintiera vacío, no es cierto?" pregunto suavemente.

"Sí, de echo si," Sakura confirmo. Estudio su cuerpo. No había mentido.

"Estoy alegre de que se ha ido. Ahora puedo comenzar mi propia vida. " Sasuke miró abajo como si estuviera recordando sus sueños de la niñez. "Puedo moverme. Estaba atrapado en esta vida por diez años."

Estaba mirando Sakura. Sus ojos parecían incluso más oscuros que la oscuridad que comía sus alrededores. Parecía realmente satisfecho. Realmente satisfecho, y quizás feliz; lo hizo irresistible. Sakura sintió tristeza a la idea de él, vagando con Konoha, rodeado por las fangirls. Encontraría tiempo para una novia. Finalmente abriría los ojos y vería cuántas muchachas bonitas anhelaban por él. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Él no desearía poner en peligro a la madre futura de sus niños, así que él buscaría probablemente una non-kunoichi. Lastimaría, pero ella era fuerte, suficientemente fuerte de todos modos.

"Espero que finalmente seas feliz," dijo, su voz era llena de emoción. Demonios.

Entonces él hizo algo inesperado. La abrazó y susurró: "Gracias," en su oído.

Sakura acaba de rogar que él no golpeara su punto de presión otra vez y no desapareciera mientras que ella lo abrazaba de regreso.

Él se besó el cuello. "Después de todos estos años, considerarías ir una sita con mí? Después de que este libre," pidió.

Sakura no podía decir nada. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Sonrió. Amaba este sueno mas cada vez que lo sonaba.

"Me estás preguntando que si quiero ir a una sita contigo?" ella pregunto.

"Estoy intentando…"

Este sueño podría ser incluso mejor si: "Di: Te amo Sakura-chan," ella ordenó. Después de eso, era hora de despertar. No podías dormir cuando estabas en guardia.

Sasuke arceo una ceja. "Puedes decir no, sabes."

Wow. Éste no era su sueño normal. Quizás no era un sueño después de todo. Se acerco a el y olió la nuca de su cuello. Definitivamente no un sueño; uno no podía soñar un olor tan maravilloso.

Pero ahora… Como reaccionar?

"Hiciste un buen trabajo en la batalla, Sakura." De repente dijo. "Ya no eres débil."

De verdad la estaba notando? La Sakura débil de antes?

"Apuesto que también puedes vencer a Naruto." Bromeo.

"De vez en cuando," dijo casualmente, "que tal tu?"

"Porque?" pregunto, actuando como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Por que eres un mocoso arrogante!" dijo indignada.

Acaricio su cachete, "estaba bromeando. Se que tienes el derecho de golpearme hasta que este inconsciente. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer eso. Pero de verdad apreciaría si no tuvieras que hacerlo." Después, de hecho, le guiño. El Sasuke Uchiha de verdad le guiño. EL NINO QUE ANTES LE GUSTABA DE VERDAD LE GUINO. Oh, demonios! De verdad lo quería.

"Eres demasiado atractivo para tu propio, estúpido bien." Murmuro, pero después tapo su boca por haberlo dicho en voz alta.

"Tu crees?" se rio. "Tengo que decirte, de verdad nunca entendí porque la mayoría de las niñas me perseguían." Sonrió.

"Enserio, Sasuke? Que eres tonto? Perdiste a tu familia cuando tenías ocho. Mujeres adoran a los hombres vulnerables. Pero, terminas siendo tan frio como el hielo. Tenían competencias haber quien era la primera en entrar a tu corazón. Eres el clásico, pelo negro, misterioso chico! Demonios! Y tus respuestas de una silaba lo hacia aun peor! Mira a Naruto. Tenia mas o menos las mismas experiencias como tu, pero solo porque el hacia bromas y tu te convertiste en el callado, tu tuviste toda la popularidad que el. Bueno, también tenia que ser por el demonio, pero ignorando eso…lo hiciste todo solo! Chicas aman a los misteriosos, imposibles de leer hombres, cuando al final se dan cuenta que un bonito, especial novio es lo que nunca han querido." Sakura miro la confusa cara de Sasuke. Proceso todo antes de preguntar: "Entraste a ese punto de tu vida ya, Sakura?"

"Si, Aunque siempre pensé que nuestra relación era un poco diferente." Respondió, tímida.

"Supongo que si. Puedes considerarte la única amiga que tengo."

"Enserio? No me había dado cuenta de eso." Respondió secamente.

"También puedes considerarte la primera persona que pedí que saliera conmigo." Agrego.

"Entonces, no estabas saliendo con la cuatro-ojos?" pregunto casualmente.

"Celosa?" pregunto, con la intención de molestarla.

"Solo contesta la estúpida pregunta!" trato de esconder sus sentimientos gritando.

"Nah. No lo ice. Aunque trato de seducirme muchas veces…"trato de hacer un suspiro sonador.

"Si solo la hubiera matado, estúpida perra." Sakura dijo enojada.

Sasuke se rio y Sakura lo miro confusa.

"Mismo temperamento." Sonrió.

"Supongo." Se rio un poco, todavía sorprendida por su cambio.

"No me has dicho que has hecho en los últimos ayos." Dijo, mirando en sus ojos preciosos.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sakura y empezó a hablar.

Xxx

Sakura de verdad había ido por mucho. Se sentía mal por el tiempo de tristeza que tuvo que pasar por cuando el se fue. Creyó que era la mejor manera de romper todos los lazos, como había hecho con Naruto. De alguna manera lo había superado y ahora era mas fuerte que nunca; mentalmente y físicamente. Estaba orgullo de haber estado en su equipo. De una manera rara, también estaba orgulloso que el había sido la cosa principal por sus cambios.

"Estas feliz ahora?" Sakura pregunto repentinamente.

"Tu?" pregunto mirando en sus ojos.

Ella miro hacia otro lado, a su derecha, y respondió, "Lo soy. He curado muchas personas, ayudando que no murieran antes. De verdad puedo decir que si soy feliz."

"Aa." Respondió místicamente.

"Que tal tu?" pregunto de nuevo, y el se rio no muy audible.

"Que puedo decir? Mate a mí hermano, my ambición mas grande de mi vida. También he matado a muchísimas mas personas. Me convertí en un traidor de Konoha. Estuve con uno de los ninjas más odiados y temido para obtener poder. El que una vez trato de destruir mi casa, pero fallo. Me uní a el por poder. Tu estarías feliz? Traicione a todas las personas que me importaban, incluyendo a mi familia. Abandone mi vida. No estoy feliz, no." Termino, mirando a los lejos con sus ojos negros.

Nunca, nadie, sabia que pensaba. Ahora, por primera vez dijo lo que sentía, sus pensamientos. Significaba mucho para Sakura. "Tampoco creo que algún día lo sea." Agrego mirando hacia Sakura.

Sakura no enseno simpatía. Tampoco lo había esperado. Reciviria lo que se merecia. Ya se había preparado para su castigo, lo que fuera.

Hubo silencio por un rato, hasta que Sakura abrió su boca para hablar. "Yo creo, todavía, que te puedo hacer feliz, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa, ya veremos." Dijo, sonriéndole.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Si." Espero a que ella siguiera.

"Me gustaría poder quitarte tu chakra ahorita." Murmuro, no mirándolo a los ojos.

Arqueo una ceja, "porque?" Quería saber.

"Estoy un poco asustada que nos dejes otra vez, en la noche." Murmuro, que bueno que Sasuke tenia buenos oídos por que si no, no la hubiera podido escuchar.

"Eso no seria exactamente muy inteligente, verdad?" dijo, "Ustedes probablemente me perseguirían hasta que estuviera muerto."

"Yeah," respondió muy, muy honestamente. "Pero me gustaría que te quedaras, por tu propia voluntad."

"Te gustarían muchas cosas, no es cierto?" Sonrió un poco.

"Aa…me deja estar en el lado positivo de las cosas, algunos días."

* * *

:) 


	7. Obstáculos

New chapter...

* * *

Capítulo 7: Obstáculos

Le prometió que se iba a quedar. Nunca le había prometido algo. Nada solo para ella; al menos no desde que podía recordar, y recordaba muy bien. No había dicho que se iba a quedar por ella, pero le gustaba pensar que esa era la razón. Pero eso era solo una fantasía de una chica desesperada. No, probablemente se iba a quedar por lo que había dicho antes. Había traicionado a su familia y a su casa y ahora quería recompensarlos. En honor a sus padres, se los debía. No se podía evitar, nunca iba ser algo por ella. Sonrió en la distancia, era mejor aceptarlo ahorita que tener el corazón roto después. Pero, quería decir que tenia que alejarse de el. Se decidió. No iba hacer egoísta. Lo iba dejar ser libre. Mientras que estuviera en Konoha iba a estar feliz.

Sasuke estaba durmiendo otra vez, porque no estaba en su mejor forma. Sakura estaba sentada en una roca; sonrió a la figura unos cuantos pies en la distancia.

Sus labios formaron las palabras: "Te amo, Sasuke-kun." Dejo que una lagrima resbalara de su cachete, "pero nunca iba a funcionar."

Espero con lágrimas silenciosas para que su turno terminara. Cambiaria con Naruto; el era demasiado denso para darse cuenta que estaba pasando.

Xxx

Definitivamente estaba actuando diferente. No podía explicarlo, pero algo estaba mal; como si fuera más robótica, tratando de alegarse. Solo le sonreía raras veces. Habían llegado a casa y Tsunade, con el resto del consejo, habían puesto a Sasuke en probación. Eso el ya lo sabia desde hace mucho, tenia que cuidar todas las cosas que hacia. Incluso cando Naruto lo molestaba y el lo trataba de matar con la mirada, podía sentir la tensión de los ANBU que lo observaban. Mientras que estuviera en probación, seguía siendo un criminal peligroso, una amenaza para todos. Nada más, nada menos.

Lo siguientes dos meses apenas vio a Sakura; pero no hablaban. Si al menos no lo estaba tratando de evadir, por que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo evadía a todo costo. Cuando se encontraban en algún lugar ella sonreía, una sonrisa pequeña, murmuraba una excusa, y caminaba en la dirección opuesta.

Lo estaba asustando. Ella siempre había estado ahí, aun cuando se había ido, el sabia que ella estaba ahí esperando lo. Ahora, lo estaba evadiendo.

Su probación duro más de lo que esperaba. Siente mese, dos semanas, y tres días después le dieron misericordia. Era un hombre libre. Sasuke estaba caminando por Konoha, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Sakura la noche antes de que regresaran; cuando alguien choco con el.

Era Sakura; había estado preocupada con su teléfono y no lo había visto. Murmuro una disculpa al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada.

"Sasuke-kun…" susurro en sorpresa. No parecía muy contenta de verlo. "Tengo que irme." Dijo, dando se la vuelta rápidamente.

"Sakura! Espera!" ordeno. No le escucho, empezó a caminar aun mas rápido.

Sasuke logro agarrarle el brazo, "Ya estoy en probación."

"Escuche," le respondió cortésmente.

"Me prometiste que saldrías conmigo después que fuera libre." Le recordó.

"No prometí nada." Protesto.

"Por que me estas evadiendo?"Pregunto audazmente.

"No estoy haciendo eso!"

"Oh, si, si lo estas haciendo." Dijo, agarrando su muñeca un poco más fuerte.

Estaba muy nerviosa, "de verdad tengo que irme." Se libero, hico unas cuantas señas, y desapareció, dejando un enojado Sasuke.

Maldijo.

"Que demonios te pasa, Sakura?" pregunto enojado, "voy a romper tu estúpida barrera." Prometió.

Xxx

Era mas difícil que había creído. Olvidarlo era imposible. Eso era porque tenía que tratar mucho más. Hace un mes Sasuke le había pedido que saliera con el. No lo había visto desde entonces. Había pensado que haría las cosas más fáciles, pero había estado equivocada; muy equivocada. Cada vez que caminaba por Konoha, creía verlo. Aunque, nunca era el.

Todos podían ver que Sakura estaba sufriendo. Ya no era alegre como antes.

"Sakura!" grito detrás de Sakura. Ella voltio y la miro. "Esto nos es bueno. Todos sabemos que estas sufriendo y todos sabemos por que. Ve hablar con Sasuke-kun, quieres?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza, "no puedo. Si lo hago entonces todo se destruiría."

"Que se destruiría? Ese estúpido disfraz tuyo? El que estas tratando de usar aunque todos sabemos que no funciona?" Ino pregunto sarcásticamente. "Quiero decir, que tal mal puede ser? Ya estas hasta abajo, las cosas solo pueden ir para arriba ahorra." Ino empujo a Sakura en la dirección de la casa de Sasuke, "Anda, puedes hacerlo!" sonrió apoyándola.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta, pero nunca llego a sus ojos. "Supongo que puedo tratar." Dijo para satisfacer a su mejor amiga.

"Ese es el espíritu!"

"Ya me voy, te veo luego." Se despidió y empezó a caminar, con ninguna intención de ir a la casa de Sasuke. Caminaría un poco a su dirección para satisfacer a Ino, pero cuando preguntara como le fue le diría que no lo había encontrado. Eso era perfecto. Pero cuando empezó a caminar a su casa no pudo parar. Sus pies la estaban llevando a su casa, por el camino que había caminado tantas veces antes.

Sasuke no estaba en su casa. Busqué por su chakra cuando llego al residencia Uchiha. Escucho rumores que estaba viviendo ahí otra vez. Empezó a arrepentirse por no ir con el en una cita. Cual era su motivo? Ya no se acordaba. Suspiro y empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Una sorpresa le estaba esperando ahí. Sasuke estaba parado en frente de su casa, manos en sus bolsillos, viendo (no, tratando de tirar la puerta con su mirada), como si la puerta tuviera la puerta que Sakura no estaba ahí.

Xxx

Podía sentir su chakra en la distancia. Estaba detrás de el; Sakura siempre había sido buena en casi todo, mientras que no fuera peleas. Ahora, era mala escondiendo su chakra. Eso, o su subconsciencia ya no quería esconderse de el. Sasuke se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrar la muchacha que había tratado de hablar con tan desesperadamente. Estaba ahí, como si nada estaba mal.

Su pelo estaba sucio; se miraba más delgada y mucho más pálida, se veía diferente. _'Sakura que te has hecho__'_ pensó. Tratar de olvidarlo no le había echo ningún bien. Quería reírse, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento. Mas que todo, se veía cansada; cansada de correr de el.

"Sakura," su voz estaba un poco ronca, "finalmente."

Ella solo lo observo; sus ojos no estaban brillantes y no estaba su famosa sonrisa que Sasuke se había acostumbrado a ver hace tiempo.

"Sasuke-kun," respondió, "entonces, termino hablándote."

"Aa," Sasuke bueno había desaparecido, "deberías de cuidarte mas."

Se rio suavemente, se escuchaba un poquito enojada. "Creí que me estaba cuidando tratando de olvidarte. Pero ye no tiene sentido, olvidarte."

"Eres un medico, Sakura, deberías de poder cuidarte a ti misma tan bien que a tus pacientes."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, "supongo que tienes razón," respondió.

"Porque querías olvidarme?" Sasuke pregunto de repente. Sus ojos negros la estaban observando intensamente.

"Nunca hubiera funcionado entre nosotros," sonrió tristemente, "finalmente llegue a esa conclusión y—"

"Pero no estas feliz, verdad? Ni puedes vivir con eso?" interrumpió.

"Ese no es el punto!" Protesto.

"Si es el punto, Sakura. Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti de vez en cuando."

"Igual que tu, verdad?" Dijo enojada, "tu eres el que se fue! No te hico mas feliz, verdad?!" Grito. "No hico a nadie feliz! Tu solo estabas pensando en ti, ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de pensar en mi antes de los demás! Te pudimos haber ayudado! Kakashi, Naruto, y también yo! Lagrimas estaban deslizándose por su mejillas. Sasuke sabía que se lo había guardado todos estos allos.

"Aunque no era la mejor, de todas maneras hubiera dado todo por ti! Per al final terminaste dejándonos! Lloro incontroladamente, "te amo muchísimo, Sasuke-kun," murmuro silenciosamente, aun llorando. Mientras que la miraba podía ver allos de dolor escrito en toda su cara.

La abrazo en dos segundos, "esta bien, Sakura, todo esta bien. Orochimaru esta muerto y también Itachi. Estoy aquí y nunca me voy a ir."

Sakura estaba recargada en su hombro, llorando. Agarro la llave de su casa de su bolsillo y la cargo. La cargo, abrió la puerta, y la llevo a su cuarto. Seguía llorando cuando la coloco arriba de su cama, con una cobija arriba. Sakura estaba exhausta de evitar a Sasuke y después de su confrontación se durmió fácilmente. Sasuke se quedo junta a ella por un rato y se aseguro que ya estaba bien. Dejo su casa por su ventana, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Xxx

Sakura despertó sintiéndose caliente y cómoda, y también un poco triste. Todo hico sentido mientras que se acordaba de la noche de ayer. Sasuke la había puesto en su cama. Rápido, vio debajo de su cobija. Bien, todavía vestida de pies a cabeza; su ruborizo a la idea de Sasuke desvistiéndola.

"Sasuke-kun," susurro, silenciosamente, feliz de verdad. Finalmente, feliz de nuevo…

El teléfono sonó, esa debe de ser Ino; queriendo saber como fue su platica con Sasuke, contesto.

"Sakura,"

Sakura dejo de respirar, esta no era Ino, y ninguna de sus amigas.

"Sasuke…-kun,"

"Como estas?" pregunto.

"Bien, supongo," respondió confusa; porque la llamo? Había arruinado completamente todo ella ayer. Tal vez seria mejor así…

"Sal conmigo. Te recojo en dos días a las ocho de la noche."

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo ya había colgado.

Eso fue…raro…

Xxx

Sakura se preparo para ir a trabajar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar un mensajero del Hokage apareció en frente de ella.

"Sakura, La Hokage desea verte," le dijo.

"Claro, estoy ahí en un minuto," respondió.

El mensajero desapareció. Sakura corrió hacia la oficina del Hokage.

"Querías que viniera, Tsunade-sama?" le pregunto.

Tsunade levanto la vista de su trabajo y le dijo que tomara un asiento.

"Tengo una misión para ti, iras mañana. Shikamaru y Hinata irán también. Para mas detalle puedes contactar a Shikamaru. Puedes irte."

Bueno, ya no se tenía que preocupar de Sasuke y su cita.

_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun,_ pensó con sentimientos mesclados.


End file.
